A look into their lives
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: a series of one shots and drabbles about Summer and Sasha
1. after dinner

She was clearing dishes off the table. Even when it was just the two of them, they loved to have sit-down dinners together. He got up to lean against the dining room table that looked over the kitchen, resting his head in his hands.

She had a certain look on her face as she went in search of a snapware container to put the green beans in. She opened the cabinet door and stood on her tiptoes to look inside. She saw what she wanted, but it was out of her reach she was about to get the stepladder out of the supply closet.

One step ahead, Sasha stood behind her, reaching over her shoulder to grab the medium sized container. He brought it down and placed it on the counter. She turned to face him and he rested his hands on her waist. "I love you."

She smiled and moved her head to the side, placing her hand on his chest near his heart. "I love you too."

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him. It was soft and sweet, but still full of passion.

He held his forehead against hers. And said "I love you."


	2. housewarming

Note: this takes place after a housewarming dinner party at Sasha's new apartment.

Damon was washing dishes and Sasha was drying them. The rest of Sasha's family and members and former members of the rock, including Summer, were all in the living room, probably making fun of them. All they could hear was laughter.

Damon handed Sasha a clean plate. "You guys seem really happy together your father looks impressed with her."

Sasha:"yes, we are very happy he is not easily impressed with anyone I have dated until her. you seems happy with Emily I saw you guys holding hands under the table."

Damon: "I saw you guys holding hands under the table as well. (Damon winks at Sasha)"

Sasha smiled and shook his head, putting away the dry plates and walking into the living room. He came up behind Summer, put his arms around her waist, and rested his head on her shoulder.

From across the room, his father spoke to him in Romanian. "You better not mess this one up!"

Summer turned her head towards Sasha with a questioning look.

He kissed her left cheek. "Don't worry about it, babe."


	3. before a date

Before Sasha and Summer's date

Sasha paced back and forth in his living room. He felt beads of sweat forming at his brow and shed his jacket on the couch next to him. What if she didn't want to do this? She would never break his heart over the phone; She was too good of a person to do that to him. Was she was coming here to say it wouldn't work out.

She told him two weeks earlier that Steve was officially gone for good. She broke of their engagement and they were permanently done for good he was so happy on the inside to hear that. He had tried at different times throughout the week to get a read on where they stood. Asking question like "are you excited to eat at a fancy restaurant and go to the ballet?" She responded with a "yes".

He would see how the night went before asking other questions, he was still pacing, his hands resting behind his back. He heard the doorbell ring and jumped to the door to open it.

She stood outside his house, smoothing down her windblown hair she had curled. The door swung open. Sasha stared at her for a few minutes before saying "Hi." Summer smiled and said "Hi." Back to him.

They stood there letting time pass, smiling at each other like a couple of idiots. He held his arms out and she took the step into them, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hugging her again was like he could breathe again.


	4. father son talk part 1

He stood there and stared at his team while their parents and friends gathered around them to congratulate them on their team gold medals. It was a little too surreal for him, so he stepped back a bit to allow them to bask in the Olympic glory. He could feel a presence behind him. When he turned around, he saw the face of a father beaming back at him.

"My son, I am so very proud of you. You have accomplished a great thing," he said, as he pulled Sasha in for a tight hug.

"Thank you, dad," he replied,

"Yes, that it has. I've watched you grow into the man you have become today. A man that I can be proud of. You led the US team to gold in London.

"Yes, Papa, this is a happy moment for me. This is probably the greatest achievement of my coaching career."

Dmitri Beloff shook his head a little. "True, but that's not what I'm referring to." Sasha followed his father's gaze in Summer's direction she was hugging the girls.

"Dad, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sasha, son, please don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Hide the truth from your father. I see how you look at her. It's the same way I looked at your mother when she was alive."

"Really, we're just friends and she the office manger," Sasha says.

Dmitri pointed at his son's face, "That look you give each other is not a look of friendship. It is a look of love."

Sasha started to protest, but his father cut him off before he said anything. "The sooner you admit it to yourself, the sooner you can admit it to her."

"My son, I've watched the both of you. She looks at you the same way you look at her, the same way your mother use to look at me." Dmitri took his son's hand in his. "We've had many happy years together. Trust me on this.


	5. father son talk part 2

Dmitri watched as Sasha made his way to Summer and Sasha whispered in her ear "come to my room tonight we need to talk." Summer looked up at him and nodded.

**That night**

Summer left her hotel room on the second floor and went to the staircase to go to the first floor where Sasha's room was. She stood outside his room before 5 minutes before having the courage to knock on the door. Sasha opened the door at escorted her in. They both took a seat on the couch facing each other. Sasha took a deep breath and took Summer's left hand and said "I don't even know how to tell you how much I love you. I should have fought to keep our relationship. It was not till my dad pointed it out that I look at you like he used to look at my mother; With a look of love not friendship." His accent grew thick with his confession and she stopped his words by wrapping her arms around him hugging him and kissing his cheek. Summer said "I love you too."


	6. waking up from a nap

She was sprawled out on their couch just waking up from a nap, tilting her left hand this way and that. She had a permanent grin on her face as the diamond and sapphires caught the light of the sky light.

She ran the back of her hand down her other arm, taking in the way the stones felt against her flesh.

She sighed in contentment, and heard him clear his voice in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" She was accusing him.

"Long enough to fall in love with you even more." He moved her feet and sat down on the couch next to her .

"I didn't think that was possible." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Baby, neither did I." He kissed her and reached behind his head for her left hand. He pulled it around and broke off their kiss to admire the ring. "I did a very good job."

She giggled. "You certainly did."

He kissed the stones and then laced their fingers together. "I like that I can feel it. It makes it feel real not like a dream."

She just nodded and held her forehead against his. "I like that too."


	7. Baby Belov

"How is Baby Belov doing?" Dmitri asked as he took a seat in a red linen recliner opposite the brown leather couch where Summer and Sasha sat together, Sasha's arm holding her close to him while she rested her elbow on his knee.

"Baby Belov is doing well," Summer replied with a smile as she brought her free hand to rest against her medium size bump.

"So you two are still not wanting to know if it's a boy or a girl, right?" Dmitri inquired further.

This time it was Sasha who answered. "I would love to know the gender dad, but this one (pointing to Summer) doesn't want to know anything."

"I don't see why it's that big of a deal. We're going to love our baby no matter what, so I don't think knowing the gender would make anything better," Summer retorted, clearly having gone over this before way to many times with different friends and family members.

"Actually it would make something better," Sasha replied, smirked as he continued. "We could just refer to the baby as Baby Boy or Baby Girl instead of having to say Baby Belov or calling the baby it anytime we're talking about the baby."

"He does have a point, Summer," Dmitri chimed in before he laughed, seeing Summer's pout expression.

"But I want it to be a surprise," she explained, drawing out her high-pitched voice.

"I know, baby. I know," Sasha replied, rubbing her back, "but can we at least give the kid a nickname or something?"

Like what?" Summer questioned, raising her eyebrows as she waited for her husband to come up with something.

He shrugged in response. "Anything other than Baby Belov," he answered with a laugh which was joined by Dmitri laughing along with him.


	8. candlelight

Note: rated M for something that is mentioned but not in detail

The first time she walks into his camper he's burning a green candle that makes his entire home smell like pine mixed with his favorite cologne.

It's an intoxicating mix of spicy and sweet. She loves it.

He lies her down on the cool sheets and assures her that he's going to _take care_ of her. She has no problem believing him.

It becomes a regular thing, coming to his place, sometimes late at night after the gym was closed and all the paperwork was done just because she can't get enough of him.

She also loves it because it always smells different. Citrus, Roses and gingerbread. It's like he has an endless supply of amazing candles and if you would have ever told her Sasha Belov would burn candles on a daily basis she would have laughed in your face.

Tonight it's something with ginger in it that she can't put her finger on maybe mixed with apple and Lemon maybe, and she's grinning when he pushes her up against the door the second she walks in.

"What's so funny?" he asks, one eyebrow raised high and a smirk on his lips that she just wants to kiss away. She just laughs and shakes her head, pulls him by his collar so his lips are level with hers.

She asks him about it one night, while she's lying in his arms, her chin resting on his chest. His bedroom is covered in candles tonight, each giving off the faintest hint of vanilla and lavender.

Sasha?" His eyes are closed and he just lets out a little humming noise. "What's with the candles?"

His eyes pop open and he's looking down to see if she's serious. She is.

"Look in the mirror," he says, pointing to the one that hangs over his dresser. She raises an eyebrow and he just laughs and pushes her up so she's kneeling on the bed, with him behind her. She doesn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What am I looking at?"

He chuckles and pulls her back against his chest, his arms folding around her stomach, and he sets his chin on her shoulder.

"You look stunning in candlelight," he says seriously. "After that first night, I knew it was something I had to see again. I guess I got a little addicted."

She basically has to kiss him after that.

He doesn't mind.


	9. Kiss Cam

Sasha and Summer are at a basketball game they are on kiss cam on the jumbo screens

They are whispering about something, lost in their own little world, faces just centimeters apart. Sasha glances up, the smile in his eyes fading into shock. "Oh," he mutters under his breath. "No freaking way."

"What is-" Summer begins, following his gaze and trailing off as she sees, mouth falling open. They turn to face each other at the same time, both struggling to hide the panic in their eyes. Suddenly, Summer's face dissolves into a smile, and she laughs, throwing her head back so her hair ripples softly down her back.

"What?" Sasha asks, still annoyed but unable to keep a smile off his face seeing her like this.

Summer's eyes dart towards the screen and back to Sasha, nodding with a little smirk. She leans over to whisper something in his ear.

Sasha pulls back, brow furrowing with concern. "You sure, babe?"

Summer reaches out, lacing their fingers together as she cups his face in her other hand. "Who's going to call us on it?" She mouths, and he's the first to lean in. They meet passionately for a moment, hands smoothing back tufts of hair, bodies melting together instinctively.

Then they pull back, faces flushed a soft pink, still caught up in each other's arms. Sumer giggles, doing a little mock curtsy before the camera pans away. Oblivious to the roaring cheers still ringing through the stadium, Sasha whispers, "You they gymnasts are going have a field day with this tomorrow at practice."

Summer just smiles at him, her eyes crinkling at the corners as if her face will break just looking at him. "Who cares?" She replies, before pulling him into a kiss again. But this one is just for them.


	10. starry night

The wedding takes place in Vieques, Puerto Rico at the Sea of Stars on Vaadhoo Island, Maldives

The weather was perfect on this July night. A gently breeze blowing the long curtains draped over the trellis with little white lights down the aisle lighting the path . The officiate standing in the center, ready to perform the ceremony. Sasha walked down the aisle first, shaking hands with friends and family sitting in antique wooden chairs, giving his mother and summer's mother a kiss on the cheek before standing at the front. He stood, taking in the scenery the waves crashing and the full moon overhead, bouncing on his feet, anxious to see her. The procession music began which was I'm yours by Jason Mraz. The bridesmaids and groomsman who consisted of Sasha and Summer's closest friends walked down the aisle, paired together, before splitting off to stand next to their chairs in the front aisle. A soft melody began to play which was once in a lifetime by Landon Austin it announcing the arrival of the bride. Everyone rose as Summer walked down the aisle by her father Martin She paced herself, gripping her father's arm. They proceeded down the aisle, Sasha stepping forward a bit sooner, holding out his hand. Martin kissed Summer's cheek, before placing her hand in Sasha's, leaning over to give Sasha a hug; the pride on Martin's face obvious. Damon squeezed her hand bringing her close, everyone sat down by the instruction of the officiate, including the groomsman and bridesmaids. It was just Summer and Sasha in front of everyone. He stroked her cheek "You look beautiful" he whispered into her ear. They gazed into each other's eyes. She smiled, trying not cry, but he didn't hold back a tear slipping down his cheek. The officiate began the traditional marriage ceremony, Sasha rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"….and now the couple would like to each read their vows…" the officiate said, stepping back a bit. Sasha cleared his throat.

"Summer Elizabeth van Horne, You walked into my life and showed me what it is to be loved gently, sweetly, unconditionally and how not to be afraid. you were the first person that I told you I love you to and you said it back to me for the first time as well. I vow to do just that for all our days and God willing longer than that. I vow to give you all my devotion and all my love. I vow to share with you all the highs and all the lows, because I know with you we can do and get through anything. You amaze me every day. You have love and light and power just effortlessly pouring out of you and you know what the most impressive thing about that is? You have absolutely no idea you're doing it. It's just who you are. And I will always love you." Sasha wiped the tears that were silently free flowing down Summer's cheeks.

Summer's voice was shaky from crying as she began

"Sasha Alexander Belov, I have found what it is to be strong, and with that I will always be your rock. I will always cherish you, and your strong courageous heart. I vow to give you all of me as you have given me all of you from your smile to your hugs that make me feel safe and warm" she had to pause to catch her breath because she still had tears coming down her cheeks. "I love everything about you and the amazing journey that has brought us here today and I know there is so much more of this journey to come for us in the years to come. If I'm hurting or nervous or frustrated, all I need is to look in your eyes and I feel settled again. If there is one thing I've learned about you it's that you protect who you love above anything. I want you to know that I trust you. I trust us and I trust our love. And I will always love you."

They stood in silence, only the sounds of the waves could be heard. The officiate cleared his throat and continued the ceremony. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Sasha gives Summer a passionate kiss they got whistles when the kiss lingered. They turned to their friends and family and Mr. and Mrs. Sasha Alexander Belov walked down the aisle.


	11. Taken

She let him get away with it the first time. A little flirting wouldn't kill anybody and it was less embarrassing then telling a complete stranger she was taken. But the second time he really was trying hard to make an impression, turn her head, flirt back with equal exuberance. He pulled her aside as she walked out of the busy event room heading after the fundraiser to a quiet empty stairwell."Great fundraiser today for the rock."

"Thanks, Summer," he was toying anxiously with his sleeves on his white button down shirt and looking at the floor.

"So what's up?"

He cleared his throat before answering.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me at the new French restaurant."

"Oh. Oh. Listen Steve, I don't want you to feel bad, you seem like a very nice guy but I'm already very taken. I should've said something earlier but figured it would be easier to not tell more people than already knew about my relationship. Although, really it's so hard not to just shout it to everyone around. He's amazing. Truly amazing. And what we have together. "She reached her hand in her navy long sleeve shirt pulling out the long silver chain necklace. Something on it caught in the light, bringing Steve's attention to the piece. The ring was beautiful, rubies encrusting the sides and up around the medium size diamond in the center of the ring .

"This will be here," she said pointing to her left ring finger, "as soon as I tell our parents and anytime Sasha and I are together in private. We may not know each other for long but we know each other and love each other deeper than anyone else. So for now this stays here when I'm out," she tucked the long chain silver back into her shirt, "and this," she held up her right hand wiggling her ring finger showing off a small silver band , "stays here as a promise of the day I can wear the other ring everywhere. I'm sorry, Steve."

Just then her phone rang in her pocket, the quiet notes of we found love echoing throughout the stairwell. She smiled wide, eyes' lighting up, knowing who was calling just by the ringtone.

"I have to take this. See you around the gym . And good luck with your future rock fundraisers."

Yeah, see you at the gym." They politely shook hands; Summer pressed the green answer button bringing the phone up to her ear, waving over her shoulder to Steve as she walked down the stairs and out the door to the parking lot and into her car.

"Hey babe. How's the fundraiser?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you more but seriously, how was the fundraiser sorry I could not make it?"

"It was great we raised money for the new gym addition. Have you been? Next fundraiser we will work together I miss you having you here."

"I would love that. We can plan it soon."

"So how was your day? I saw a few pictures of the event online. You look stunning, as always baby."

"Thanks, Sasha. It went alright. Apparently I was too quiet in saying the bingo numbers some people were pretty upset but other than that great. You'll love this. Steve asked me out to dinner." She listened to him gasp and then start to chuckle as she changed the call to the Bluetooth in her car and pulled out of the lot.

"And you said?"

"I was 'taken' by someone I love very much. And I may have shown him both of the rings." she paused taking a breath but hearing silence from Sasha end decided to continue. "I really shouldn't have. He probably already felt bad enough asking me out only to be told I was taken but then I had to get all braggy and show him the engagement ring around my neck and the promise ring on my right finger. I really shouldn't have done that. Poor guy…Steve and I dated once but you are a much better man and I am happily engaged too "

She heard Sasha loud laugh from the other side and she couldn't help but laugh with him.

"I love you, Summer."

"I love you too, Sasha. I will see you soon"


	12. Christmas

Summer and Sasha were getting ready for their Christmas Eve dinner with their families. Summer was 9 months pregnant with their baby boy. Sasha wasn't sure they should go to the dinner but Summer insisted, wanting to spend time with their families. Summer put on an emerald green dress and he wore a black suit with a green tie to match. They got in the car and drove to the Belov home where everyone was meeting. He helped her out of the car when they arrived.

They went to the doorbell and rang. Summer's mother, Elizabeth opened the door to welcome her daughter and son in law. "Come in, guys. Oh Summer, you look positively glowing", Elizabeth said and opened the door for them to step in. Sasha helped Summer in the house. They were immediately welcomed by their family. Sasha helped Summer sit down on a chair. "Sum, is there anything I can get you?" Sasha asked his wife. "I'm ok, thank you babe", Summer responded. Sasha gave her a kiss and sat down next to her. "Summer, are you ok?" Boris who is Sasha's father asked her as she noticed a look of pain cross over his daughter in law's face. "I'm fine. He's just kicking", Summer said but no one look convinced. Sasha was the most concerned of them all. "Summer, let's get you to the hospital." Sasha insisted. "I'm fine", Summer replied but sounded uncertain about it.

An hour later, while everyone was deep in conversation and eating their Christmas turkey, Summer excused herself to go to the bathroom. A few seconds late, everyone heard a scream coming from the bathroom. Sasha ran and when he sees Summer, she had a look of panic on her face. "Sum, what's wrong?" Sasha asked concerned. "My water just broke", Summer replied. "Let's get you to the hospital", Sasha said as he ushered her to the door, telling their family what was going on. He drove her to the hospital as fast as the law would allow. When they arrived at the hospital, he helped her out of the car and towards the maternity ward. When they got there, they told the nurse at the desk Summer was in labor. Summer was soon admitted to a private room. The nurse came into the room and set up the monitors. "This is all your fault!" Summer screamed as she had a contraction. Sasha tried to comfort her, telling her to breathe through it. Not long after, Elizabeth and Boris came in with Summer's bag. They said they would be in the waiting room if they were needed. seven hours later, at 4 am on Dec. 25, Alexander Boris Belov made his appearance with a great set of lungs. "He's so cute, Summer." Sasha commented while looking at their baby wrapped in a light blue blanket with a blue hat on in Summer's arms. "I know, I can't believe he's here", Summer said. She was so happy and for sure could say Alexander was the greatest Christmas gift she had ever received.


	13. Grandparnets

Summer, Sasha and their son Alexander were hosting a dinner party for their friends, Emily and Damon; Payson and Razor; and Kaylie and Austin when Summer's cell phone had begun beeping urgently. She apologized before grabbing it from her handbag and almost started freaking out on the spot. She had received about five texts from her daughter Madeline and her husband that she had just gone into labor.

"Sasha!" Summer shrieked, jumping up and down on the spot, as energetic as she was at forty nine as she had been at twenty eight. "It's happening! Get the car keys and your coat, we need to go right now!"

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

Sasha and their guests were all staring at Summer as though she had just sprouted wings. "It's Madeline. She's gone into labor. She's sent a text about twenty minutes ago and then I just received about five texts from her husband Christopher. The baby's coming now; we're going to be grandparents!"

Alexander gasped and began shouting all sorts of exclamations whilst everyone else began to blurt out their congratulations. Sasha stood frozen for a moment before diving into action. He grabbed Summer's hand and pulled her out of the room, grabbing the keys on the way out of the house. They got into the car and he began to drive them dangerously close to the speed limit.

"Our baby's having a baby, can you believe it?" Summer gushed and Sasha cursed when they hit traffic.

"She's twenty five; she's way too young to be having a baby. I should kill that loser she married for doing this to her when she's only just been cast as the lead in that girlie soap opera you girls love so much but I don't really get".

"Sasha" Summer gave her husband an exasperated look. "She's married and she's old enough to make her own decisions. She was involved in conceiving this baby just as much as he was and Christopher's not a loser. He's an internationally well known gymnastics coach and you love him, remember? He starred a world renowned gym and he is going to be the coach for the US Olympics team".

"Well right now I don't like him" he insisted as he began to overtake the other cars in the line-up. He did not want to miss the birth of his first grandchild because he was stuck in a traffic jam. Thirty five minutes later and they finally arrived at the hospital. A nurse graciously directed them to the private room on the third floor she had been booked into and they arrived onto the maternity ward just in time to hear the sound of a baby wailing.

"Oh my gosh. Do you think that's the baby?"

Sasha opened his mouth to response but their son-in-law's emergence from the room before them with a baby in his arms wrapped in a pink blanket answered that question. Summer squealed but stopped when Sasha shot her a look.

"Hey grandparents, want a hold of your new granddaughter?"

Summer nodded excitedly and Sasha grinned as Christopher placed the baby in Summer's arms. "Ooh, she's so beautiful. she looks just like Madeline! What's her name?"

"Well we were thinking that we would call her Elizabeth Summer".

Summer 's eyes lit up in surprise. "Summer? After me?"

"Yeah, Madeline insisted actually".

"that's so sweet" Summer blubbered, tears spilling down her cheeks as she continued to gaze at her granddaughter adoringly.

"I can't believe that we're grandparents!" Her husband sighed later as they gazed at their grandchild lying in her cot with all the other babies that had just been born. "I just know that she's going to be as awesome as you Summer. Not like her other grandmother that likes to throw eggs at people who bother her".

"I know. there's no way she won't be as sweet and amazing as you" Summer beamed back at him before giving him a gentle kiss on his lips.


	14. Marley and Me

Her quiet cries were the first thing he heard when he walked through the door of their new house.

He threw down his gym bag and kicked off his sneakers in the foyer, and ran into the living room, where he saw her curled into a ball on the couch.

"Summer?"

She looked up at him with red, puffy eyes and tearstained skin. He went to the couch and gathered her whole body, pregnant belly and all, into his lap, his mind immediately overflowing with concern for his wife and their baby.

She put her arms around him.

"_Sasha_."

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

She began to cry harder into his shirt, and his heart stopped.

"Summer, _please_ tell me what's wrong. Did something happen – "

"No," she interrupted. "No, we're fine. I'm fine. he's fine."

He was beginning to grow anxious.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I watched _Marley and Me."_

He paused. That wasn't the kind of answer he'd been expecting.

"Oh. Is that a movie? What's it about?"

"Well," she began, taking a breath to steady herself, "this couple adopts a dog to see if they're ready to have kids – "

He interrupted, "Wait. The movie's about dogs? Shouldn't you be happy then?"

"The dog _dies_, Sasha!" she wailed, turning back into his shirt.

"Oh," he murmured, relief washing over him.

And he laughed.

"It's not funny, Sasha!" she yells, taking one of her hands and slapping him lightly.

"I know," he says, trying to hold himself together, but not being able to get rid of the giant smile on his face. This is so _Summer_, and she is so cute that he just want to kiss her all over.

But he keeps holding her, and rubs his hands up and down her back.

"It's okay, baby. Don't cry. Let's watch a happier movie. One with lots of puppies who live in the end."


End file.
